


You've Got A Friend In Me

by De_Marvel_Bunny



Series: Whumptober 2019 [24]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Clint Appreciation :), Clint Barton & Tony Stark Friendship, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Has Self-Esteem Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric, Whumptober 2019, he means well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 13:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21162464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/De_Marvel_Bunny/pseuds/De_Marvel_Bunny
Summary: Tony and Steve had a fight. Clint is a good bro.





	You've Got A Friend In Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kcusllay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcusllay/gifts), [The_Sad_Fangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sad_Fangirl/gifts), [So_Clever_I_Dont_Know_April](https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_Clever_I_Dont_Know_April/gifts).

> Okay, it is one thing to write a story every day, it is something else entirely to write a summary and come up with a name, too.
> 
> This was a prompt from someone in the comments, so if you have any ideas, don't be afraid to leave them in the comments and I'll see if I can work with it!
> 
> (ps. I screwed up the title so I fixed that, sorry)

"I did what was _right,_ Steve," Tony sneered through gritted teeth, his whole body tense. He and Steve had been having this argument for a while now, and Tony was tired. They'd just wrapped up a mission which had barely gone right, and Tony didn't have the energy for this. "Tell me, you wouldn't have done the same in my shoes."

"You unnecessarily endangered your own life, Tony. I can't just let that be," Steve said angrily, his voice a bit too loud for Tony's comfort. "More importantly, you threatened the mission with your careless actions!"

"Careless actions?!" Tony repeated, voice rising in pitch and volume. "_Careless actions_? Steve, there were people in danger, I saved them! That's not a _careless_ action!"

"You could have compromised the mission!"

"I care about this work as much as you do, _Steven._ You can't tell me how to do my job!"

"Stark, I am your captain-"

"Oh, it's 'Stark' now, isn't it?" Tony said in a humorless laugh. "As soon as things no longer go the way you want them to-"

"This is not what I want, Tony. It's what's best and safest for this city and its people-"

"Right, and saving their lives isn't part of that?"

"Tony, you can't keep doing things like this. It's dangerous and it makes the team unstable!"

"Oh, so I make the team unstable. Is that it?" Tony sneered, trying to hide the hurt blooming in his chest. He thought Steve would be different.

"Yes!" Steve yelled. "Tony, if the team doesn't know what reckless thing you're going to do next, we can't rely on you!"

"Right, so I'm a liability?" Tony scoffed, stubbornly ignoring the way his eyes burned. "What are you gonna do, kick me off the team?"

"If I remember correctly, you were never _on_ the team." Steve said, voice cold. _Tony Stark: Not Recommended._

Tony reeled back as if the words physically burned him. It sure felt like it.

"Okay, if that's how it is," he said, hating the way his voice cracked. Steve didn't look the slightest bit remorseful, his entire posture radiating fury. "Guess you'll no longer have to worry about me."

He turned around and walked out, not sparing his boyfriend another glance.

* * *

Clint watched it happen from up in the vents. He bit his tongue to stop himself from interfering when Steve reminded Tony of Nat's file. Nat's _unjust_ file. Clint, as much as he feared his friend, had sat down with her once he'd found out about that. Tony was more than qualified for this job. Besides, he and Iron Man were the same, he'd made that clear.

He watched as Tony walked out, posture tense and chin up. But once he entered his own room, his shoulders slumped, his entire composure collapsing and showing a tired, vulnerable man who'd just had his biggest insecurity thrown in his face by someone he trusted more than anyone else. Clint felt the sympathy rise in his chest at the poor sight the billionaire made, curled into himself with this back against the bed, staring at the framed photograph of him and Steve, gazing in each other's eyes and looking completely in love.

Clint decided he'd deal with Steve later. Right now, Tony needed him.

He dropped from the vents into the hallway, knocking softly on Tony's door. He heard a soft mumble and Clint took that as an affirmative. The Archer pushed the door open softly, finding Tony in the same position he'd seen him in while he was lurking in the vents.

"Hey, man," he said softly, sitting next to him. Tony didn't respond. "Oh, come here." Clint pulled the genius close, allowing him to rest his head on the blonde's shoulder. "Look, I know what happened back there was rough, but Steve doesn't mean it like that," Clint said after a moment of comfortable silence.

"He's right, though," Tony muttered self-deprecatingly. Clint tutted.

"Now, now. No need to be so hard on yourself." He ran his hands soothingly through the billionaire's brown curls. "You know, you scared the shit out of all of us today. Although Steve acted out just now, I can see his reasons behind it. He's scared, Tones. Scared of losing you. We all are."

Tony raised his head from Clint's shoulder to look him in the eye, searching for any dishonesty. Clint kept his gaze open and honest, wanting the genius to get is through his thick scull that there were people in his life who actually cared about him.

"I was never really on the team-" Tony started, but Clint cut him off.

"I talked to Natasha as soon as I found out. She changed your file to what it should be, Tones. You are as much an Avenger as any of us." Tony looked ready to protest, so Clint shushed him gently and simply pulled him into his side again. Tony let him, knowing he couldn't fight it (and he didn't want to, either).

"I hope you're not actually stepping out of the team," Clint said softly after a few minutes of silence. "I don't think we could do this without you," he confessed, the honesty in his voice surprising even himself. Tony seemed shocked by it too before relaxing back into Clint's side.

"On the off-chance Steve will let me stay, I guess it couldn't hurt to stick around. Someone needs to keep _your_ ass out of trouble."

"Hey, now, look," Clint protested immediately. "Just because I almost got blasted to smithereens today-"

"And yesterday."

"... And yesterday," Clint confirmed. "Doesn't mean I get in _trouble_\- okay, you know what? Never mind."

Clint was proud to hear the billionaire chuckle. He was unable to hide a smile himself at the sound.

There was a soft knock on the door which had both men look up. Steve was standing awkwardly in the doorway, looking way too much like a kicked puppy.

"Well, guess I'll leave you two to it," Clint said, starting to get up. Tony grabbed his arm, stopping him. He was looking at Steve with steel in his eyes.

"Stay," he ordered. Clint obliged. "What do you want, Steve?"

"I- I just wanted to say... I'm sorry." Steve seemed to fully deflate. Something in Tony's iron gaze softened, though he tried not to let it show. "I realize what I said was wrong, Tony. You are an Avenger just as much as I am. I had no right to tell you otherwise. I'm sorry I snapped."

"It's okay," Tony said after a while, his voice soft. He was avoiding Steve's gaze, fidgeting with his fingers. "I shouldn't have done what I did, and I'm sorry. I'll try to do better next time."

"No, Tony. That's not what I mean," Steve said, stepping in closer before seemingly thinking better of it. "You saved lives today, Tony. And it was selfish of me to tell you that was wrong. And you're right, I would have done the same in your shoes. We all would. I just- I don't want to think about anything happening to you, and I was scared you were going to get hurt. But that comes with the job description, I suppose, and it wasn't fair of me to yell at you for it. If you would like, I would want you to stay on the team."

Tony looked Steve right in the eyes, Steve's own look unwavering. Finally, Tony deemed it good enough as he nodded.

"Okay."

"O-okay?" Steve stuttered, taken aback by the nonchalance of the statement.

"Okay, I'll stay. You can't do this without me, anyway."

Clint smirked.

"Right. Now, kiss, you idiots," he exclaimed, hauling him and Tony off the floor and pushing the smaller man into Steve, who caught him easily. Tony smirked and kissed the tip of Steve's nose before lowering down to his lips. Steve happily kissed him back, his hands on Tony's waist.

"Okay, that's quite enough of that," Clint said after only a few seconds, pulling the two apart. "I'm still mad at you, Rogers. You have to earn Tony Time."

It was meant as a joke, but Steve looked at Tony with pure adoration in his eyes.

"Whatever it takes to make amends, Tony." Tony blinked back up at him through his long lashes, nodding softly. Clint clapped in his hands, breaking the intimate atmosphere.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I am exhausted. And hungry. I'll get the snacks, you two lovebirds put in a Disney movie, and we'll fall asleep on the couch, which we will regret in the morning."

He slipped past the couple, and Tony gave Steve another teasing kiss before following Clint. Steve puffed some air out of his cheeks before straightening himself and walking after them. He'd do better from now on, he told himself. It's what Tony deserved.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all know the drill by now. I love waking up and reading all of your comments, so comment what's on your mind ;)


End file.
